


Stepparent AU

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Stepparent AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una serie di oneshot incentrate sulla figura di Natasha e il suo rapporto con la figlia del compagno.</p><p>{Forse un giorno le cambierò nome, ma per ora non riesco a trovarne uno decente...}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Write about the first meeting/introduction.

_ Marzo 2016 _

 

Natasha Romanoff aveva sempre avuto un pessimo gusto in fatto di uomini. La sua vita sentimentale era stata costellata da relazioni finite male, relazioni finite ancora prima di iniziare, relazioni che non erano mai state delle relazioni ma lei si era illusa che lo fossero. Non aveva ancora compiuto neppure trent’anni e già vedeva la propria vita sentimentale conclusa. Si immaginava da vecchia, completamente da sola e circondata da gatti. Tutti i suoi amici di stavano sistemando, mentre lei ancora cercava l’uomo giusto.

Era sicura che dopo il suo ultimo quasi partner avesse finito con gli appuntamenti. 

Bruce Banner era un uomo fantastico. Troppo concentrato sul suo lavoro di scienziato, ma poteva funzionare. Del resto aveva anche lei degli orari strani e non lo avrebbe mai incolpato se non potevano vedersi, dovevano annullare all’ultimo qualche appuntamento. Ma non c’era stata nessuna scintilla, e lo scienziato era semplicemente scomparso.

Salvo poi ricomparire in un imbarazzante uscita a quattro perché uno dei suoi migliori amici non aveva fatto due più due quando le aveva presentato il migliore amico del proprio fidanzato. Tony Stark lo aveva trovato esilarante e aveva continuato a prendere Steve Rogers per i fondelli. 

Successivamente, lo stesso Steve che aveva cercato di presentarle un suo ex, le aveva proposto di uscire con il suo migliore amico. Un ex soldato come lo era stato lui stesso e che poteva essere perfetto per lei. 

E Natasha aveva accettato. Era uscita con James Barnes e al primo appuntamento ne erano seguiti molti altri. 

La prima cosa che aveva notato di quell’uomo era il suo sorriso. Era particolare, sembrava sempre malizioso anche se mentre sorrideva i suoi occhi sembravano innocenti e puri. Poi aveva notato il suo braccio sinistro e doveva essere opera di Stark perché non aveva mai visto una protesi così ben fatta. 

James aveva quattro anni più di lei. Si era arruolato non appena aveva finito le superiori e Steve lo aveva seguito l’anno dopo. Avevano compiuto diverse missioni insieme e tutto era sempre andato per il meglio. Fino a quando non si erano trovati nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato e James aveva perso un braccio a causa dello scoppio di una bomba. Una volta tornato a casa si era sposato con la ragazza che frequentava all’epoca, per divorziare solo un paio di anni più tardi.

La guerra per fortuna si era portata via solo il suo braccio. La sua voglia di vivere e di essere felice era rimasta. Dai racconti di Steve e anche di James stesso questa era una cosa più che chiara.

Nonostante soffrisse da sindrome da stress post traumatico, riusciva a condurre una vita normale, tanto che nel divorzio aveva ottenuto la custodia della figlia. Anche grazie all’aiuto di uno degli avvocati di Tony Stark, questo non poteva essere negato.

E questa era l’unica cosa a cui non era pronta in quella relazione. Una graziosa bambina di 5 anni che aveva ereditato gli occhi chiari del padre e di cui lui non faceva altro che parlare anche se lei non l’aveva mai incontrata. In sei mesi che frequentava James, erano stati d’accordo che sarebbe andati entrambi cauti soprattutto quando si trattava della bambina.

Si era svegliata quando aveva sentito dei rumori provenire dal corridoio. Aveva aperto un occhio per controllare l’ora ed erano solo le 8 del mattino. Di domenica. Dopo che avevano passato la serata con Steve e Tony.

Doveva essere sicuramente James che era andato in bagno e a causa dei postumi della sbronza aveva inciampato in qualcosa. Non ci aveva dato troppo peso, tirando le coperte sopra la testa per ritornare a dormire. Quel giorno non doveva andare a lavorare e voleva godersi quante più ore di sonno possibili.

La porta della camera si era aperta, ma non erano i passi pesanti di un James assonnato quelli che si stavano avvicinando. Erano leggeri. Troppo leggeri. E veloci. 

Il materasso si era abbassato solo un po’ e quando aveva riaperto gli occhi ad osservarla c’erano due enormi occhioni azzurri.

“Hai davvero i capelli rossi.”

Era rimasta un attimo in silenzio. Aveva spalancato gli occhi e non riusciva a non guardare la bambina che si era tutta sporta sulla parte di letto lasciata libera da James. 

“Papà mi ha detto che sei una ballerina. E’ vero? Mi insegni?”

Non riusciva a connettere il cervello. Avrebbe tanto voluto risponderle. O anche solo scappare da qualche parte. Ma non riusciva a muovere neppure un muscolo.

“Lizzy, lascia dormire Nat.” La voce di James arrivava dalla porta e lei era rimasta ancora nascosta sotto le coperte.

“Ma è sveglia!” La bambina aveva voltato velocemente la testa, facendo così oscillare i codini che prima le cadevano morbidamente sulle spalle.

Aveva sentito prima James sospirare e poi i suoi passi sul pavimento di legno della stanza. Era entrato nel suo campo visivo per prendere la bambina in braccio e questa aveva riso.

“Ti avevo detto di aspettare in cucina.”

“Ma lei è qui!” 

Natasha non aveva spostato gli occhi dalla bambina, che ora teneva la braccia attorno al collo del padre e sembrava euforica.

James aveva scosso la testa e si era seduto sul letto per chinarsi e baciare i suoi capelli. “Scusa, c’è stato un imprevisto ed è tornata a casa prima del previsto. Puoi dormire ancora, mentre io le preparo la colazione.”

Sentiva gli occhi della bambina su di sé e non sapeva come interpretarlo. Di solito i bambini che aveva attorno erano quelli di Clint, suo collega al bar, e Clint era felicemente sposato. Non erano i figli di qualcuno che frequentava. Anche perché James era il primo.

“Papà, posso restare con lei?”

L’aveva osservata mentre appoggiava la testa sulla spalla di James che si stava alzando. L’uomo le aveva detto che la bambina sapeva che si stava vedendo con un donna che non era la sua mamma e che a volte lei gli faceva delle domande. Però erano sempre stati molto attenti a non farle incontrare. Cosa sarebbe successo se poi la bambina si affezionava a lei e le cose tra di loro non dovevano funzionare? Avrebbe perso nuovamente una figura adulta e questo non sarebbe stato giusto.

“Forse è meglio se torno a casa.” Si era messa seduta, cercando sul comodino l’elastico per capelli che vi aveva abbandonato la sera prima. 

James l’aveva osservata e poi aveva guardato la figlia. “Facciamo colazione tutti e tre insieme, intanto. Poi vediamo cosa fare.”

Natasha amava il sorriso di James, soprattutto quei sorrisi che lo vedeva rivolgere alla figlia e ora finalmente li vedeva dal vivo.

“Ti aspetto in cucina.” Si era chinato di nuovo e le aveva dato un leggero bacio sulle labbra, che aveva fatto ridere la bambina. “Ma cosa ridi? Anche tu un giorno bacerai qualcuno.”

“Lo zio Steve!” 

Questa volta aveva riso James, mentre usciva dalla stanza e Elizabeth si girava nel suo abbraccio per poterla guardare ancora.

Aveva legato i capelli e si era poi alzata dal letto. Sentiva James che parlava con la bambina e lei gli rispondeva con un tono di voce felice ed eccitato, e questo aveva fatto sorridere anche lei. Anche se non sapeva assolutamente come comportarsi.

Prima di uscire dalla stanza aveva preso una felpa di James, abbandonata sulla sedia, e se l’era infilata. Come aveva fatto con i pantaloni del pigiama, perché non era il caso di entrare in cucina con solo i boxer di James addosso. 

James era ancora a petto nudo e se fossero stati da soli si sarebbe avvicinata e lo avrebbe abbracciato da dietro. Le piaceva vederlo preparare la colazione.

Gli si era avvicinata tuttavia, anche se solo per dargli un bacio sulla guancia e poi prendere il succo d’arancia e il latte dal frigorifero. 

“Jennifer è dovuta andare al lavoro e così l’ha riportata a casa prima del previsto.” Si era poi voltato verso la figlia. “Ma ti sei almeno presentata quando sei andata a svegliarla?”

Aveva visto la bambina spalancare gli occhi e poi scendere dalla sedia a avvicinarsi velocemente. Le si era fermata di fronte e le aveva porto la mano, facendo un’espressione seria che era troppo comica sul viso di una bambina.

“Sono Elizabeth Rebecca Barnes e ho 5 anni. Piacere di conoscerti.”

“Natasha Romanoff e il piacere è tutto mio.” Aveva sorriso e le aveva stretto la mano. Quella presentazione era sicuramente opera di Steve, e James che rideva al suo fianco gliene stava dando conferma.

“Come la principessa!”

“Quasi…” Si era voltata verso l’uomo che le stava osservando. “Ma che cartoni le fai vedere?”

“Tutti quelli che vuole vedere. Vero, mostro?”

La bambina aveva annuito vigorosamente, continuando a guardarla.

“Papà dice che sei bravissima a ballare. Sulle punte e a fare le piroette.”

Le sembrava quasi che i suoi occhi brillassero mentre parlava.

“Tuo padre esagera, non sono così brava. Ma se lui è d’accordo, un giorno puoi venire nella scuola dove insegno e se ti piace puoi provare anche tu.”

“Papà, posso vero?” In un nanosecondo era completamente concentrata sul padre, con gli occhi spalancati e i pugni stretti al petto mentre si tratteneva dal saltellare, vista la posizione che avevano assunto le sue gambe.

James aveva guardato prima la figlia e poi lei; sguardo a cui lei aveva risposto solo con un’alzata di spalle.

“Questa è una tua responsabilità, non mia.” Si era voltata per prendere una tazza di caffè prima di andare a sedersi, subito raggiunta da Elizabeth che le si era seduta accanto. 

“Lizzy… Lasciala in pace almeno mentre fa colazione.” James aveva messo un piatto con dei pancake sui tavolo e poi si era seduto a sua volta.

“Ma non sto facendo nulla! E poi non so quando la rivedrò e tu parli sempre di lei!”

Natasha aveva inarcato un sopracciglio mentre alzava la tazza e beveva il proprio caffè, e osservava l’uomo che spostava lo sguardo imbarazzato. Aveva poi guardato la bambina che mangiava e la osservava. 

“Nat, se per te non è un problema, puoi restare con noi oggi?” Si era di nuovo voltata verso James quando questi aveva iniziato a parlare. “Ormai ti ha vista e non mi darà pace se te ne vai.”

“Farò la brava tutto il giorno, va bene?” Aveva guardato prima lei e poi il padre. “Posso telefonare allo zio e dirgli che ho conosciuto Natasha?”

“Più tardi, ora starà ancora dormendo.” James aveva scosso la testa, ridacchiando e poi guardando la donna che gli sedeva di fronte. “So che non erano questi gli accordi, ma…”

Natasha aveva guardato la bambina che aveva finito di mangiare. “Elizabeth, tuo padre mi ha detto che fai dei disegni bellissimi. Me li fai vedere?”

L’aveva vista illuminarsi e correre fuori dalla cucina alla velocità della luce.

“Se non è un problema per te e per lei, allora rimango volentieri, James. Anche se è tutto molto improvviso.”

“Lei non fa che chiedermi di te da quando ha capito che sto uscendo con qualcuno, e quando stamattina è arrivata, non appena ha capito che eri qui è corsa in camera per vederti.”

“Ti assomiglia molto, nonostante abbia i capelli più chiari. E parla molto come te.” Aveva sorriso quando James aveva ridacchiato. Aveva allungato il braccio sopra il tavolo, per mettere la mano su quella dell’uomo.

“Grazie. Per tutto.” 

Natasha gli aveva sorriso dolcemente mentre Elizabeth rientrava correndo in cucina con un blocco da disegno.


	2. Write about a step-parent who can never really accept their significant other’s child.

_ Maggio 2016 _

 

Erano trascorsi due mesi da quando aveva conosciuto la figlia di James e le cose erano drasticamente cambiate. E non credeva fosse una cosa positiva. Era successo tutto troppo all’improvviso. Non sapeva neppure lei se la sua relazione con il moro sarebbe durata. Bastava vedere la scia di relazioni disastrose che si era lasciata alle spalle.

“Nat, stai per rompere quel bicchiere.” Clint Barton, uno dei suoi migliori amici, si era appoggiato al bancone e la stava osservando. “Non mi dire che hai problemi di cuore? Non di nuovo, ti prego.”

Aveva sbuffato appoggiando il bicchiere da birra sulla mensola e poi si era voltata verso Clint. Erano rimasti solo loro due al pub per finire di fare le pulizie e poi chiudere. 

“Non lo so. Da quando ho conosciuto sua figlia le cose sono cambiate e io non sono pronta.”

L’uomo dai corti capelli biondi si era sporto di più sul bancone, studiandola attentamente.

“E’ davvero una cosa così negativa? State insieme da quanti? 8 mesi? Magari pensa che sia tu quella giusta e vuole convolare a nuove nozze e sei tu la prescelta.”

Lo aveva guardato, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Un figlio è una responsabilità troppo grande, Clint. Tu ne hai tre e dovresti saperlo!”

“Sì, e sono la più bella responsabilità che abbia mai avuto.”

La donna aveva sospirato, prendendo un altro bicchiere dal cestello per asciugarlo. “Le cose sono diventate serie all’improvviso. Prima andavo da James solo nel weekend quando Lizzy era dalla madre, o quando Steve o i genitori di James venivano a rapirla. Ora vado da lui anche quando la bambina è a casa. Ha anche deciso di iscriversi nella scuola dove insegno danza e sì, è una mia allieva. Ed è tutto troppo improvviso.”

Clint aveva appoggiato la fronte sul bancone in marmo e aveva sbuffato, iniziando a parlare senza guardarla. “Posso capire che sia improvviso, ma sapevi che lui aveva una figlia ancora prima di uscire con lui. Steve te lo aveva detto. Quindi era solo una questione di tempo prima di incontrarla. E poi, Nat, sono passati 8 mesi da quando avete iniziato ad uscire. Io mi sono sposato dopo 5 mesi!”

“Perché tu hai messo incinta Laura.”

Clint aveva riso, alzando solo allora la testa. “Vero anche questo, ma non me ne pento affatto.”

La donna aveva sospirato di nuovo e stava per rispondergli qualcosa quando la porta dell’ufficio del capo era stata sbattuta.

“Romanoff, Barton. Non vi pago per farvi da terapisti!”

“Dai, Nick. Non essere insensibile! Tasha ha un problema serio! Ha trovato l’amore della sua vita ma ha paura a fare il grande passo perché lui ha una bambina!”

“Nessuno ha mai parlato di matrimonio, Clint!”

“No, ma il mio sesto senso mi dice che presto succederà.”

Nick Fury si era avvicinato al bancone a sua volta. Si era seduto sullo sgabello accanto a Clint e aveva guardato Natasha. “Hai una relazione così seria e non mi dici nulla?”

“Pensavo fosse abbastanza palese visto quanto spesso James viene qui.”

“Sembrava così seria anche con quell’avvocato che poi ho dovuto buttare fuori personalmente perché era diventato uno stalker.”

Natasha aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, dando le spalle ai due uomini. “Uno o due errori li possiamo fare tutti.”

“Se non ricordo male finora abbiamo dovuto buttare fuori 5 tuoi ex.”

“Motivo in più per non far crescere un bambino in mia presenza.” Si era voltata e aveva guardato i due uomini. “No, non guardatemi così. Non ho intenzione né di sposarmi né di convivere con James, non so neppure quanto durerà tutto questo, e per questo motivo, oltre che alla mia totale mancanza di istinto materno, non voglio avere troppi contatti con sua figlia. Mettete che poi ci piantiamo? Ha già dovuto sopportare il divorzio dei suoi.”

I due uomini l’aveva guardata e poi si erano guardati tra di loro e si erano alzati senza aggiungere una parola. Ma il loro silenzio bastava per farle capire che la pensavano in modo completamente diverso dal suo.

L’avevano lasciata da sola a finire di asciugare i bicchieri e pulire il banco, mentre loro parlottavano e Clint passava la scopa sul pavimento. Lavorava al pub di Nick Fury, lo S.H.I.E.L.D., da diversi anni ormai, e non avrebbe cambiato posto di lavoro per nulla al mondo. Quell’uomo l’aveva accolta senza farle troppe domande, e si comportava come un padre nei suoi confronti. Per qualche tempo l’aveva anche ospitata a casa sua, senza mai chiederle nulla in cambio.

“Capo, Clint, io vado. Ci vediamo domani!”

“Stai attenta e saluta James e Lizzy!” Clint si era sporto dalla porta del magazzino e le aveva sorriso. Aveva la tentazione di lanciargli contro una sedia, ma aveva deciso che sarebbe semplicemente uscita senza dargli alcuna soddisfazione di una possibile reazione.

Si era incamminata verso l’appartamento in cui viveva James, anche se lei abitava subito sopra il pub, in uno degli appartamenti che appartenevano a Nick Fury. E di solito quando finiva di lavorare così tardi, saliva qualche rampa di scale ed era a casa. Se non fosse successo che James le avesse chiesto se poteva stare con Elizabeth la mattina dopo, perché la bambina era ammalata e lui doveva andare al lavoro. 

Non aveva potuto dirgli di no. Erano tutti al lavoro e una babysitter non sarebbe servita. Non ora che Elizabeth la conosceva. Non ora che la bambina le si stava avvicinando più del dovuto. Lei non era pronta, ma a quella bambina sembrava non importare visto i modo in cui le stava appiccicata anche quando lei era scostante. E poi si sentiva in colpa.

Con un sospiro aveva infilato la propria copia della chiave nella serratura ed era entrata nell’appartamento di James. Era tutto silenzioso e aveva allora abbandonato scarpe e borsa all’ingresso. Si era mossa il più silenziosamente possibile, andando in bagno per prepararsi per la notte e poi si era diretta alla camera di James. 

Come aveva sospettato erano entrambi immersi nel mondo dei sogni. James era disteso a pancia in giù, con braccia e gambe allargate un po’ ovunque. E Elizabeth accanto a lui, sotto il suo braccio che le cingeva la vita. Non era pronta per tutto questo, ma non riusciva ad essere indifferente alla scena che aveva di fronte. 

Si era avvicinata al letto lentamente, cercando di non far scricchiolare le assi di legno. Aveva scostato le coperte infilandosi subito sotto di esse e come aveva appoggiato la testa sul cuscino due occhioni erano fissi nei suoi.

“Sei arrivata…”

Non era pronta ad essere l’adulto responsabile per un bambino. Era una cosa a cui non voleva essere pronta. Ma aveva istintivamente portato una mano alla sua fronte e poi le aveva accarezzato una guancia. 

“Ho fatto più in fretta che ho potuto.” Aveva parlato pianissimo per non svegliare James, che non si era assolutamente accorto che lei fosse arrivata. 

Elizabeth l’aveva guardata ancora per qualche istante prima di liberarsi dalla stretta del padre e senza una parola le si era accoccolata contro. Natasha aveva sospirato prima di stringerla a sé e baciarle piano i capelli. Non era pronta. Non sarebbe stata pronta per diverso tempo ancora, probabilmente. Ma non poteva ignorare il modo in cui la bambina l’aveva accolta nel proprio mondo. Non poteva ignorare quelle piccola dita che avevano stretto la stoffa della sua maglietta, o il calore sprigionato dal suo piccolo corpo contro il suo. 

“Domani non vai via, vero?”

“No, tranquilla. Resto con te fino a quando non vado al lavoro domani sera. Dormi ora, così domani starai meglio.” Le aveva baciato di nuovo i capelli, accarezzandole delicatamente la schiena per farla addormentare.


	3. Write about a light-hearted bonding moment.

_ Giugno 2016 _

 

“Dai, tieni la testa ferma ora.” Natasha era riuscita a far sedere Elizabeth su una delle sedie della cucina e le stava spazzolando i capelli. Solo che la bambina continuava a voltarsi per parlarle.

“Tra quanto partiamo?” Le aveva chiesto voltandosi per l’ennesima volta e la donna aveva chiuso gli occhi per recuperare tutto il proprio autocontrollo.

“Appena tuo padre esce dalla doccia e si veste.”

“Allora non partiamo più.” Lo sguardo sconsolato della bambina l’aveva fatta sorridere. James sapeva essere davvero lento nel prepararsi. E suo figlia lo sapeva anche meglio di lei.

“No, vedrai che si sbriga. Anche perché poi Steve gli fa la predica se arriviamo troppo in ritardo.”

Elizabeth l’aveva guardata per un lunghissimo istante prima di aprire bocca. “Sei davvero bella stasera.”

“Dici così solo perché vuoi che ti metta il rossetto.” 

La bambina aveva riso, girando di nuovo la testa e restando questa volta ferma. Natasha aveva finalmente potuto passare la spazzola tra i suoi capelli.

“Non è colpa mia se è di un rosso così bello.”

“Non sei un po’ piccola per pensare già ai trucchi?” Aveva sorriso, mentre iniziava ad intrecciarle i capelli. Voleva provare a farle una di quelle trecce complicate che sua madre le faceva quando era piccola. E non voleva ammetterlo neppure a sé stessa, ma aveva passato ore a guardare tutorial su come fare vari tipi di trecce, perché era stanca di vedere Elizabeth sempre e solo con due codini. Ma dopotutto James era un maschio e non gliene poteva fare una colpa. Stava già facendo un ottimo lavoro con la bambina.

“Lo dice anche papà, ma i tuoi trucchi sono bellissimi.”

Aveva sorriso ancora. Aveva notato più volte che Elizabeth osservava i trucchi che lasciava abbandonati in bagno o in camera da letto. Non li toccava mai, però li osservava e studiava attentamente lei quando si truccava. Lo aveva fatto anche poco prima, seduta sul letto matrimoniale e guardando il suo riflesso nello specchio della stanza.

E ormai passava così tanto tempo a casa di James che poteva quasi dire di essercisi trasferita. Se prima aveva lasciato dall’uomo solo uno spazzolino e qualche cambio d’abito, ora le cose erano cambiate. E non se ne era neppure accorta in un primo momento. Era capitato tutto molto naturalmente. Un giorno dimenticava una cosa e poi non la riprendeva. Quello dopo lasciava una cosa volutamente. E così i suoi possessi tra quelle mura aumentavano. 

Dormiva tra quelle mura sempre più spesso, a volte anche ogni giorno. E questo doveva significare qualcosa, anche se lei cercava di ignorare il tutto. 

“Ci sarà anche Peter stasera?”

“E’ la sua festa di compleanno. E’ ovvio che ci sarà.” Aveva finito di intrecciare i capelli e aveva fatto un passo indietro per guardare soddisfatta il proprio operato. Per essere una prima volta era ottima. “Salta giù.” Aveva aspettato che la bambina obbedisse e poi le aveva porto la mano che Elizabeth non aveva esitato a stringere. 

Avevano appuntamento con Steve e Tony per festeggiare il compleanno del figlio di quest’ultimo. Una cenetta in qualche locale troppo costoso, conoscendo Stark e i suoi standard. 

“James, hai finito con quella doccia? Guarda che noi siamo pronte e siamo due donne!” Natasha aveva bussato con forza alla porta del bagno ed Elizabeth ridacchiava. Suo zio Steve aveva detto più volte che il suo papà era peggio di una donna quando doveva prepararsi. 

Avevano sentito James mormorare qualcosa dall’altra parte della porta e Natasha aveva solo alzato gli occhi al cielo prima di andare verso la camera da letto. Elizabeth le trotterellava accanto, continuando a ridacchiare. 

“Nat, metti i tacchi neri stasera?” Si era seduta sul letto, mentre Natasha prendeva la propria borsetta e controllava se aveva preso tutto ciò che le serviva. 

“Pensavo di mettere quelli rossi.” La donna aveva sorriso prendendo in mano un rossetto che era abbandonato sopra uno dei mobili della stanza. “So che ti piacciono le mie scarpe rosse. Ho visto come le guardavi l’altra sera.” 

Elizabeth aveva annuito. “Quando potrò mettere i tacchi alti anch’io?”

“Tra qualche anno. Di certo non adesso. Ma!” Natasha si era abbassata sorridendole e guardandola negli occhi. Aveva abbassato tutte le proprie mura con quella bambina in quei pochi mesi. Era come avere a che fare con un James in miniatura ed era quindi impossibile non amarla. “Visto che è un’occasione speciale e andiamo in uno di quei posti chic, per stasera possiamo fare uno strappo alla regola del “no trucchi fino alle superiori”, che ne dici?” Aveva alzato il rossetto davanti agli occhi della bambina e questa non sapeva se guardare lei o il piccolo oggetto tra le sue dita.

“Davvero?” L’aveva guardata negli occhi ed era saltata giù dal letto. Aveva saltellato sul posto un paio di volte. “Davvero posso? Davvero davvero?”

“Sì, per stasera sì.” Natasha aveva sorriso dolcemente. Non poteva restare indifferente di fronte alla gioia della bambina. “Ora sta ferma e socchiudi un po’ le labbra.” 

Con cura aveva messo il rossetto di un delicato colore rosa sulle labbra di Elizabeth che era rimasta immobile tutto il tempo.

“Sei bellissima.” Le aveva accarezzato una guancia e la bambina aveva sorriso. Un sorriso enorme. Un sorriso che le aveva scaldato il cuore.

Elizabeth si era allora alzata dal letto per correre a vedersi allo specchio. Continuava a sorride e lei non poteva toglierle gli occhi di dosso.

“Cosa state facendo?” James era entrato allora nella stanza, con solo dei boxer addosso.

“Ci facciamo belle!” 

Natasha si era voltata verso James che apriva l’armadio e cercava qualcosa da indossare. 

“Abbiamo trasgredito alle regole visto che sei in ritardo.” Si era seduta sul letto e Elizabeth l’aveva subito imitata. James si era voltato verso di loro dopo aver preso i pantaloni e la giacca che aveva deciso di indossare. Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio. Le aveva scrutate attentamente.

“Oh, no no no.” Aveva abbottonato la camicia, infilandola poi nei pantaloni. Aveva mosso qualche passo verso il letto e le aveva guardate. “Quando sono diventato così vecchio? Quando Lizzy è cresciuta? Va già al liceo? Oddio, no. Presto mi porterà a casa un qualche ragazzino.”

La bambina aveva riso, attaccandosi al braccio di Natasha. 

“Visto tutto il tempo che ci hai messo in bagno non mi stupirei.”

“Ehi, tu dovresti essere dalla mia parte!” James aveva guardato la donna che aveva inarcato un sopracciglio. “Due minuti e sono pronto. E poi sai che anche loro saranno in ritardo, conoscendo Stark.”

“Povero Steve che si circonda di gente così irresponsabile. Vado a mettermi le scarpe e tu sbrigati. Ce ne andiamo senza di te altrimenti.”

Si era alzata e la bambina l’aveva imitata nuovamente. Con naturalezza le aveva preso una mano e l’aveva seguita fuori dalla stanza. E Natasha poteva sentire gli occhi di James su di loro.


	4. Write about a step-parent fighting for custody.

_ Settembre 2016 _

 

Era successo tutto all’improvviso. 

In sei mesi erano cambiate molte cose. Aveva conosciuto la figlia di James. Aveva praticamente iniziato a convivere con loro, senza che nessuno mai ponesse quella domanda. Era successo semplicemente. Rimaneva la notte. Sempre più delle sue cose occupavano gli spazi che una volta erano stati solo di James e Elizabeth. Andava a prendere la bambina all’asilo. Cucinava per loro ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione. Ed era un anno da quando aveva iniziato ad uscire con James. 

Si era lentamente abituata a quella routine casalinga e all’avere una bambina sempre attorno. Avevano imparato a gravitare una attorno all’altra con una naturalezza che ora era disarmante, e che si rendeva conto non sarebbe stata possibile se Elizabeth non fosse stata testarda come il padre. 

Aveva dato per scontato che Elizabeth avrebbe fatto parte della sua vita per sempre, perché era chiaro come il sole che lei e James erano abbastanza testardi da far funzionare quella storia anche mentre litigavano e sembrava che stesse per scoppiare una guerra. 

Era rientrata a casa dopo pranzo e si era stupita quando l’aveva trovata silenziosa. Elizabeth doveva essere ancora all’asilo, ma James doveva essere già tornato dal lavoro. E di solito questo voleva dire tv o radio accesi, e se la radio era accesa l’uomo cantava senza alcun ritegno. 

Era tutto silenzioso e non sembrava esserci nessuno. 

Solo che si era sbagliata. 

Aveva trovato James seduto al tavolo della cucina, con dei fogli in mano e il viso contratto in una smorfia.

“Ehi. Credevo non fossi già tornato.” Si era avvicinata lentamente. L’uomo le sembrava scosso per qualcosa e di certo non voleva peggiorare la situazione. “Che succede?” Si era fermata dietro di lui, baciando piano i suoi capelli mentre le sue braccia gli cingevano le spalle. 

“Jennifer. Il suo avvocato mi ha spedito questa. Vuole la custodia di Elizabeth e portarla in California.”

Quella frase aveva fatto scattare qualcosa in lei. Aveva preso i documenti dalle mani del compagno e si era seduta sulla sedia più vicina. I suoi occhi scorrevano veloci sulle lettere stampate e non voleva crederci. Non poteva crederci. L’ex moglie di James si trasferiva in California e voleva portare la figlia con sé. Leggeva tante parole. Leggeva le accuse che rivolgevano a James sull’ambiente in cui cresceva la bambina. 

“Sposami.”

James si era voltato si scatto verso di lei guardandola come se fosse uscita di senno. 

“Cosa diavolo stai dicendo? Qua stanno per portarmi via mia figlia e tu te ne esci con una cosa simile.”

“Se ci sposiamo posso combattere con te per lei. Fino ad allora non posso fare assolutamente nulla e anzi mi stanno usando contro di te a quanto pare.”

James l’aveva guardata ancora per poi scuotere la testa.

“Non ti posso chiedere questo.”

“Vivo con te e con lei.” Si era alzata dalla sedia e gli aveva accarezzato una guancia. “Una fede al dito a questo punto non mi cambia molto, no?”

“Ma tu non vuoi sposarti.”

La donna aveva sospirato e gli si era seduta in braccio quanto lui aveva allontanato un po’ la sedia.

“E’ vero. Il matrimonio non è tra le cose più mi entusiasmino, ma ti amo e mi sono affezionata moltissimo a Elizabeth, e so quanto lei sia importante per te. E’ molto più importante di me e non osare dire che non è vero perché so che è così ed è giusto che sia così. E’ tua figlia. Lo sarà per sempre. E se sua madre è così stronza e ora vuole separarvi, allora combatterò per te e per lei anche a costo di fare qualche compromesso con me stessa.” Gli aveva sorriso e aveva preso il suo viso tra le mani. “James, insieme possiamo farcela. Possiamo tenere Elizabeth con noi.”

“Non sta crescendo in un ambiente non adatto, vero? Non le stiamo facendo mancare nulla, no?”

Aveva deglutito quando James aveva parlato al plurale, ma si rendeva conto che era proprio così. Erano in due. 

“James, tu sei un padre magnifico. Pagherei per essere al posto di Lizzy. L’hai circondata di amore e persone su cui potrà sempre contare. Queste sono le cose più importanti, non credi? Lo sanno tutti che lei è il centro del tuo mondo. Lo sa anche l’assistente sociale che viene ogni tanto a vedere come ve la cavate, e se lo sa lei non credi che abbiamo più speranze?” Gli aveva accarezzato le guance con delicatezza, sorridendogli lievemente. “E sinceramente parlando non credo di essere proprio un modello da seguire, ma non sono neppure così male. Anche se la tua ex sta cercando di farmi passare per il demonio in persona e come una donna di facili costumi solo perché tu hai deciso di rifarti una vita e so che è stata lei a lasciarti. Non guardarmi così; Tony è anche amico mio e mi ha parlato di te più di quanto non lo abbia fatto Steve.”

“Userà la mia invalidità e la PTSD contro di me, di nuovo.”

“E tu non hai nulla da temere. Ci sono gli avvocati di Tony da sfruttare e non sei da solo. C’è anche Elizabeth, sai che la faranno parlare con uno psicologo. Sono sicura che lei starà dalla tua parte sempre.”

“Jennifer è sua madre.”

“E allora? Le hai fatto tu da padre e da madre in questi anni. L’hai cresciuta da solo. L’hai fatta felice da solo. E ora siamo in due.”

“Natasha…” Aveva mormorato il suo nome, abbracciandola e nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo. Lei gli aveva semplicemente accarezzato i capelli e la schiena, stringendolo a sua volta a sé. Avrebbe combattuto. Avrebbe tirato fuori gli artigli, ma non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di portare via Elizabeth a James. E neppure a lei. Avrebbe combattuto per quella bambina e per quell’uomo sempre.

Sarebbe scesa a patti anche con il diavolo per poterli rendere felice, e seguire James in tribunale gli sembrava molto più semplice. Aveva fiducia. Doveva averne.

“Non può portarmela via. Ho bisogno di lei.”

Natasha aveva morso con forza un labbro, continuando ad accarezzare piano i suoi capelli.

“Non lo farà, James. Di questo devi essere certo, ma ho bisogno che tu non ti faccia prendere dal panico ora. Ok, mio bel soldato?” Si era spostata un po’ per poter prendere il suo viso tra le mani e guardarlo negli occhi. Odiava la donna che lo stava facendo stare male. Aveva cercato di sorridergli, ma non credeva di essere molto convincente visto lo sguardo pieno di terrore che le restituivano i suoi occhi azzurri. “Noi due lotteremo per Elizabeth. Dimostreremo che sta crescendo in un ambiente adatto e circondata d’amore e di tutte le cose di cui ha bisogno. Tu hai un lavoro, io ho un lavoro. Non abbiamo dipendenze di alcun tipo. Tu stai dimostrando di essere più forte di qualsiasi patologia ti sia stata diagnosticata. E so per certo che con Elizabeth presente non hai mai avuto alcun  _ episodio _ . Stai bene perché c’è lei. E non permetterò che te la portino via.”

“Davvero mi vuoi sposare?”

“Di tutto questo discorso tu hai colto solo questo?” Gli aveva tirato una guancia e lo aveva guardato negli occhi. 

“Beh, pensavo che se mai fossimo arrivati a questo punto sarei stato io a chiedertelo. Per certe cose mi piace essere tradizionale.”

“Mi dispiace, James Buchanan Barnes, ma mi vuoi sposare e rendermi la  _ madre _ di tua figlia?”

James aveva riso e questa era l’unica cosa che contava in quel momento. Avrebbe fatto poi i conti con le parole appena pronunciate. Ora doveva solo farlo reagire e non permettergli di arrendersi.


	5. Write about a step-parent taking the child for an (awkward) ice cream trip.

_ Ottobre 2016 _ .

 

Fino a pochi mesi prima non si sarebbe mai immaginata di fronte al portone di un asilo assieme ad altri genitori, nonni o chi per loro ad attendere l’arrivo di un bambino. Era qualcosa di molto remoto, una possibilità a cui non aveva mai pensato. Non vedeva sé stessa come una persona che si sarebbe mai assunta la responsabilità di un bambino. E non perché non si credeva abbastanza adulta o matura per questo. Ma semplicemente perché non era una cosa da lei. Poteva fare da baby-sitter quelle poche volte che Clint glielo chiedeva, poteva anche passare un paio di giorni di fila ad occuparsi dei suoi figli.

Ma mai avrebbe pensato di stare lì ad aspettare qualcuno che sarebbe uscito di corsa dall’edificio urlando il suo nome a squarciagola e abbracciandola non appena le fosse stata vicina. 

“Com’è andata oggi?” Natasha le aveva subito accarezzato i capelli ed Elizabeth aveva sorriso. Era un sorriso che assomigliava moltissimo a quello di James.

“Benissimo! Dopo ti faccio vedere i disegni che abbiamo fatto oggi! Ho disegnato anche te e papà!”

“Allora lo dobbiamo assolutamente far vedere a papà non appena sarà tornato a casa.” Le aveva sorriso, perché non poteva fare altrimenti. Anche perché non sarebbe stato giusto in quel momento farle capire che qualcosa non andava. James era a discutere con la sua ex moglie e i loro avvocati sulla questione dell’affidamento di Elizabeth. La donna non demordeva. Voleva a tutti i costi portare la figlia con se dall’altra parte del continente ed impossibilitare a questo modo a James di vederla.

Due adulti combattevano per lei. Uno per puro amore verso di lei, l’altra forse per una qualche vendetta. A questo punto non si stupiva più di nulla e non era abituata a credere nel buon cuore della gente. Se per anni mentre era a New York Jennifer non aveva mai chiesto di ottenere l’affidamento della figlia, ora improvvisamente lo voleva. Affidamento per farla vivere con una baby-sitter per la maggior parte della giornata. Jennifer faceva l’infermiera. Aveva dei turni all’ospedale che spesso avrebbero fatto rimanere Elizabeth da sola anche di notte, mentre James non le aveva mai fatto passare una notte da sola.

“Che ne dici se prima di andare a casa passiamo a prendere un gelato?”

Sapeva con certezza quale reazione avrebbe avuto la bambina e non era stata delusa. Aveva fatto un sorriso enorme e le aveva stretto con più forza la mano, iniziato a saltellare mentre le camminava a fianco. Come il padre, aveva una vera adorazione per i dolci.

“Facciamo anche una torta al gelato? Così la mangiamo stasera!”

Aveva scosso la testa sorridendo. Non era mai stata una gran cuoca, e da un paio di mesi preparava pranzi e dolci in continuazione.

“Ma certo. La facciamo ricoperta di fragole come l’altra volta?”

“E poi la mangiamo sul divano mentre guardiamo la tv!”

“Vorrei dirti di no, ma adoro mangiare davanti alla tv.”

“Anch’io!” Aveva saltellato ancora senza mai lasciare la sua mano. “Guardiamo “Frozen” stasera?” 

“Di nuovo? Così tuo padre ci racconterà di nuovo di quella volta che Steve è caduto nel lago d’inverno e ha rischiato di diventare un ghiacciolo.”

Elizabeth aveva ridacchiato mentre entravano nella gelateria e la bambina spiaccicava subito le mani sul vetro per guardare i gusti dei vari gelati. Anche se poi sceglieva sempre lo stesso.

Natasha aveva ordinato per entrambe e poi erano andate a sedersi su uno dei tavolini liberi. Aveva imparato a proprie spese che se anche Elizabeth le assicurava di essere capace di mangiare e camminare contemporaneamente a pagarne le conseguenze erano i suoi vestiti. 

“Nat, sai che la mamma di Sam si sposa?”

“Ah, davvero? No, non lo sapevo comunque.” Non aveva molti contatti con le madri degli altri bambini. Scambiavano qualche parola mentre aspettavano i bambini all’uscita. Qualche gossip a cui lei non era mai troppo interessata; discussioni sulle feste di compleanno; lamentele su questa o quella maestra. E in quei momenti si rendeva sempre più conto che fare la madre non era una cosa adatta a lei.

“Sì, perché Sam avrà un fratellino e allora la sua mamma si sposa.”

Aveva annuito alla nuova informazione e aveva deciso che era meglio non dire nulla. Qualsiasi cosa fosse uscita dalla sua bocca in quel momento sarebbe stata inappropriata per le orecchie di un bambino. 

Elizabeth aveva continuato a mangiare il proprio gelato prima di fermarsi, affondare il cucchiaino di plastica nella pallina alla fragola e sporgersi sul tavolo. 

“Tu e papà vi amate, non è vero?”

Le era andato di traverso il gelato e sperava davvero che questo l’avrebbe uccisa per risparmiarle quel momento e la risposta che avrebbe dovuto dare.

“Dormite insieme, vi date i bacini, vi abbracciate sempre. Ora vivi anche con noi. Vuol dire che vi amate, no?”

“Sì.” Aveva risposto semplicemente e aveva il terrore di quello che ne sarebbe seguito visto il modo in cui la bambina le aveva sorriso. 

“Vi sposerete? Quando lo fate posso portare io gli anelli e avere un vestito rosa e i fiori nei capelli?”

“L’idea di sposarci in effetti ci sarebbe, ma è solo un’idea.” Non poteva dirle che non ci sarebbe stata nessuna cerimonia da film. Non poteva infrangere così il suo sogno anche se James e lei avevano praticamente deciso sarebbe stata una semplice cerimonia civile, con pochissimi invitati.

Sapeva però che la cosa non era finita lì quando Elizabeth si era arrampicata sulla sedia, sporgendosi tutta sul tavolo e guardandola negli occhi tutta seria. L’aveva osservata per qualche istante e poi aveva parlato. E le parole che più temeva erano uscite dalla sua piccola bocca.

“Poi avrete dei bambini, vero?” 

Elizabeth le stava sorridendo di nuovo, aspettando una sua risposta mentre si sporgeva di più sul tavolo. 

“Forse.” Non era riuscita a risponderle altro, ma la bambina sembrava abbastanza soddisfatta da quella risposta vista la velocità con cui si era messa seduta per riprendere a mangiare il proprio gelato. 


	6. Write about the step-parent and the child decorating the house together.

_ Dicembre 2016 _

 

Le feste natalizie non le erano mai piaciute particolarmente. Era cresciuta con una madre single che fin troppo spesso lavorava anche durante le vacanze natalizie e anche il giorno di Natale. Quando era bambina aveva per qualche tempo creato da sola degli addobbi natalizi da appendere in giro per il loro appartamento, ma poi si era velocemente stancata anche di quello. 

Da adolescente si era trovata qualche lavoretto quando non era a scuola, e poi se n’era andata di casa una volta finite le scuole superiori. Grazie ad una borsa di studio aveva avuto la possibilità di stare in dormitorio e le vacanze natalizie erano state una festa continua per i quattro anni che aveva trascorso lì. Feste di cui spesso non ricordava nulla.

E una volta finiti gli studi era stata salvata dalle incertezze del futuro da Nick Fury. Da allora aveva passato il giorno di Natale con Nick e la sua famiglia. Ai pranzi si erano presto uniti Clint, Laura e i loro figli. E per finire addirittura Tony Stark era sceso dalla sua bella Torre ed era venuto a pranzo a casa di Nick un anno. 

Quest’anno aveva deciso che qualcosa sarebbe cambiato. 

“Ma secondo te, posso non mettere l’angioletto sulla punta dell’albero?”

“E cosa vorresti metterci?” 

Natasha aveva spostato lo sguardo dal ramo dell’albero su cui aveva appena appeso una pallina colorata per poter guardare la bambina che era seduta per terra a rovistare nella scatola degli addobbi. 

“Batman.”

“Tuo padre ci uccide se tocchiamo i suoi giocattoli. E perché proprio Batman?”

“Ha il mantello.”

“Lo ha anche Superman. E anche Robin.”

“Ma Batman è il più forte.”

“Lo dici solo perché è il preferito di James.”

Elizabeth aveva ridacchiato e le aveva porto un’altra pallina. James faceva l’albero di Natala ogni anno. Addobbava la casa come se fosse uscita da una rivista. E questa volta lo avrebbe fatto lei. Lei con l’aiuto della bambina. Lo avrebbero fatto insieme mentre James era al lavoro e gli avrebbero fatto una sorpresa. 

“Però possiamo mettere Batman, vero? Perché Batman ci protegge tutti ed è l’unico vero supereroe perché non ha i superpoteri.”

“Tuo padre ti sta rovinando. Diventerai come lui.”

La bambina aveva ridacchiato di nuovo e si era alzata da terra per correre nella stanza del padre e tornare un attimo dopo con una action figure in mano. 

“Ti prego! Possiamo? Dai!”

“Batman. Avrei preferito Superman se proprio dovevo scegliere.” Aveva preso il Batman che la bambina le porgeva e gli aveva avvolto un nastro rosso attorno alla vita prima di allacciarlo alla punta dell’albero. Aveva fatto una smorfia osservandolo. Il suo bell’albero _ rovinato _ da Bruce Wayne e il suo brutto muso coperto.

“A Tony piacerà.” Elizabeth l’aveva guardata e Natasha aveva sorriso di fronte alla sua espressione seria. 

“Perché è qualcosa di anticonvenzionale e perché anche lui è un nerd come tuo padre. Probabilmente piacerà anche a Peter e forse anche a Clint. A Steve no.”

Elizabeth aveva sorriso, ed era lo stesso sorriso che faceva James quando si parlava di fare qualche  _ dispetto _ a Steve.

“Siete pessimi. Povero Steve.” Aveva guardato l’albero un’ultima volta prima di voltarsi e guardare il resto dell’appartamento. “Bene, continuiamo con le decorazioni?”

Elizabeth aveva sorriso ed era corsa verso le finestre. “Mettiamo le luci alle finestre? Così Babbo Natale ci trova di sicuro!”

“Ma hai fatto la brava quest’anno? Perché io sono sicura che più di una volta hai fatto i capricci e non hai obbedito a tuo padre.” Aveva trovato altre luci in una scatola e poi si era avvicinata alla bambina che la guardava con il broncio. Babbo Natale era un argomento molto serio. 

“Ma gli ho scritto la letterina! E papà ha detto che l’ha ricevuta!”

“Tra ricevere la letterina e portare i regali passa di mezzo un oceano, letteralmente.”

“Ma ho fatto la brava!” Le aveva messo il broncio e aveva sbattuto un piede per terra. 

“Le brave bambine non sbattono i piedi per terra, così dimostri la mia opinione che non sei sempre tanto brava, non credi?” Aveva sorriso e inarcato un sopracciglio. Elizabeth l’aveva guardato con aria di sfida, continuando a tenerle il broncio, ma Natasha sapeva che non era davvero arrabbiata. La bambina le aveva dato allora la schiena, tornando vicino all’albero dove avevano lasciato tutte le decorazioni. Si era chinata per cercare altre decorazioni e poi era tornata saltellando accanto alla finestra.

“Questi li possiamo mettere sopra il tavolo?” Aveva alzato dei festoni verso di lei, anche se buona parte era trascinata a terra. “Così per Natale e tutto pronto e tutti saranno contenti delle decorazioni! Le decorazioni rendono tutti felici!”

La donna le aveva sorriso e si era abbassata per guardarla negli occhi. “Le decorazioni aiutano, ma sono la buona compagnia ed il buon cibo che rendono tutto perfetto. Mi aiuterai a preparare il pranzo di Natale?”

Elizabeth aveva annuito subito convinta e aveva sorriso. Un sorriso enorme e dolce che Natasha stava amando ogni giorno sempre di più. 

“Prepariamo anche la torta?” 

“Quella la prepara Laura. Ti ricordi che buona era la torta che abbiamo mangiato a casa sua?”

La bambina aveva annuito ancora una volta e Natasha aveva sorriso di più. Quello sarebbe stato il primo Natale che passavano tutti e tre assieme con le persone che più contavano per loro. Sarebbe stata una giornata frenetica e il loro appartamento sarebbe sembrato minuscolo con tutte le persone che avevano invitato, ma sarebbe stato il loro primo Natale insieme.


End file.
